


Old Habits die Hard

by Witxhy_woman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witxhy_woman/pseuds/Witxhy_woman
Summary: Bucky Meets a woman whose story is very similar to his and develops a friendship and eventual relationship.





	Old Habits die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> ~I've been working on this for months now and if the response is well met I will continue to upload chapters.  
> ~This takes place after Civil War BUT everything was settled and everyone's happy mkay.  
> ~This is pure fluff because Bucky deserves all the love.  
> ~Also this is from Bucky's POV cause why the frick not.  
> ~Some swearing (duh).  
> ~I apologize in advanced for any grammar/spelling errors.  
> ~Yvonne pronounced like Ee VON

Prologue: Back in the New York groove.  
It’s been about a couple of weeks since the whole Civil War thing. I’m glad it’s over. Steve is taking me to live with the others at the Avengers Headquarters. I guess I’m joining the initiative, don’t know if that’s the best idea but Steve insists on it. It’s good to be back in New York though, maybe being here will help bring back my memories. I’m meeting all the members today, well formally this time, along with old friends. Should be interesting to see where life will lead me next. Maybe this can be my second chance at life.  
Chapter 1: Black magic woman  
“come on Buck! Got plenty of people to meet and plenty to do today” Steve exclaimed, he was so happy that I was here.  
“Yeah, okay, you don’t have to be so exuberant.” I signed and reluctantly followed behind him.  
“Now that you’ve met everyone. Wait, I forgot to introduce you to Yvonne. I bet you two would get along fine, she doesn’t come out much or speak much but she’s a real nice gal once you get to know her.” Steve led me to Yvonne’s room, as we approached her room I could hear the song “sleepy lagoon” by Dinah Shore coming from her room.  
“Yvonne!” Steve knocked.  
Yvonne opened the door “Oh, hi Steve what can I do for you? Is my music too loud? I can turn it down for you.” Steve said she wasn’t used to getting too many visitors on a Sunday afternoon.  
“No, no its just fine Yvonne, I’m here to introduce you to Bucky.” Steve had one of the biggest smiles on his face, I haven’t seen him this happy in days  
“Oh, hello, I’m Yvonne Eva Clacher it’s a pleasure.” The young woman had her hair up in foam rollers and was dressed in a purple silk robe.  
“James Buchanan Barnes but you can call me Bucky, by the way you have a great taste in music.”  
“Oh, thank you.” She had the brightest smile on her face.  
“Well, Buck let me show you your room it’s just down the hall here, have a good day Yvonne”  
“It was nice meeting you Yvonne.” I let a small smile slip, she was very kind like Steve had said.  
“You boys have a good day, oh and James?”  
“Yes, ma’am?”  
“If you need anything don’t be afraid to knock.”  
“Will do, ma’am.” That’s all it took and I was smiling from ear to ear  
“Hey Steve?” I couldn’t help but be curious about the beautiful girl I had met earlier. She was just-just so different.  
“Yeah? What’s on your mind?”  
“About Yvonne is she an agent?”  
“No, no she’s a super solider of sorts.”  
“Of sorts? Well what do you mean by that Steve?”  
“Well, she has special abilities, levitation, invisibility, hypnosis and she’s strong, probably can lift more than I can.”  
“You’re kidding Steve, invisibility? Come on that’s a little far-fetched even for us.”  
“No, I’m serious she can even turn objects invisible rather it be a living thing or not.”  
“Now, now I’ve heard it all.”  
“Oh, yeah that’s not all about her either Buck.”  
“Oh great, now you’re going to tell me she can shoot laser beams from her eyes.”  
“Well, no but she was born in 1918.”  
“Huh, explains the hair, makeup and the music.”  
“Morning boys!” Yvonne walked into the kitchen dressed in a blue denim top with the loose ends tied in a knot, black jean capris, and her hair was in victory rolls with a red bandana wrapped around her head keeping the rest of her hair out of the way. She was stunning.  
“Oh, that’s right it’s Sunday, that means cleaning day. We’ll get out of your way Yvonne.” Steve knew how much she liked to clean it kept her busy plus he liked seeing her out of her room for once.  
“Thanks Steve you know me too well, you know what they say, old habits die hard.”  
Steve started on his way out of the kitchen “how about we go to the training room Bucky?”  
“Uh, sure Steve just let me finish the rest of my coffee.”  
“Yvonne, would you like some help?”  
Yvonne was already washing the dishes left from the rowdy superheroes. “Oh, Thor and his mug smashing habits, and no thank you James I got it covered.”  
“Are you sure? I really wouldn’t mind.” I can’t quite understand why Yvonne has made such an impression on me, I really don’t want to leave the kitchen if I could just hold a conversation with her.  
“No, no go train with Steve I can handle it, I’m a pretty tough gal.”  
“Well, I’ll talk to you later then, don’t overdo it Yvonne.” Yeah real smooth Bucky real smooth, don’t overdo it, what was that?  
“Don’t worry I won’t.” Yvonne blushed and smiled and continued to clean.  
I was making my way back to the kitchen after training with Steve when I heard the most beautiful sound in the entire world, it was Yvonne singing “All of me” by Billie Holiday her singing overpowered the song completely. I can’t help but watch her sing while she was sitting up on the counter cleaning out the cupboards.  
Yvonne got down from the counter and turned around and jumped ‘Oh my gosh! James I had no Idea you were behind me. You scared the living daylights out of me!”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, you just have a very beautiful voice.” Beautiful would be an understatement. It was phenomenal.  
“Thank you, you know I use to always wanted to be a famous singer when I was younger. It was a passion of mine, that and playing the piano.” Yvonne made her way to the cupboard of the kitchen in the far right of the room to grab some tea. “I would practice and practice on that piano all day long, I performed a handful of times in my day. Would you like some tea?”  
“Sure, I’ll like a cup” I don’t even like tea, I just want to talk to her more. Okay, don’t say something stupid “Well, what happened to you becoming a singer? If you don’t mind me asking.” Nice, real nice just ask her a personal question, good job Bucky, not like you just haven’t met her 3 hours ago.  
She was making her way to the mugs sitting on the counter, she grabbed one that had “I *heart* NY” on it and another one with snow white printed on the front. “Well, I guess it came to an end when I became a nurse instead.” Her hands were so delicate while filling the kettle with water and placing teabags in the mugs.  
“A nurse? Really?” How is it that everything she does has such a graceful movement about it?  
“Yes, I was a nurse during War world 2. Taking care of Soldiers in Europe. Originally, I moved from The Bronx to Europe to pursue my singing career but eventually I ended up a nurse. Milk and sugar?”  
“Uh, yes milk and sugar, thank you. So, how did you end up as an avenger?” She was stirring the tea harder, almost as if the question pained her to hear. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” Good going Bucky now you upset her, why is it so hard to talk to her, she-she makes me nervous? I don’t know. All I know is she’s something.  
“No, you didn’t upset me, it’s just such a long story.” Her bright crimson lipstick stained the mug as she took a sip from her tea.  
I took a sip from the snow-white mug, wow this is good, wait I don’t like tea what am I talking about? Maybe because she made it? Yep, that’s why. “Well, doll I’ve got all night, I’m all ears.”  
She looked up from her mug and gave a slight smile and the most adorable giggle I heard in all my days. “Well, since you insist… it was 1944 I was tending to a wounded soldier when the strangest thing happened, the soldier had disappeared right under my fingertips, after a few seconds he was back, it was the strangest thing I’d have ever experienced.”  
She was looked down at the table and back up at me “I always knew I could do strange things, levitate objects and the such, but that never happened before. I made the mistake of telling an officer in the military. They subjected me to experiments, they turned me into a super soldier.”  
I could tell it hurt her to talk about the subject “you don’t have to continue its okay, I was just shocked when Steve said you were-were like us.”  
She took a deep breath and looked at the table, there was a long pause “No, it’s okay, it’s nice to talk to someone about it. One day I fell asleep and didn’t wake up till 2011, apparently, my powers were too much, too uncontrollable, they thought it was best to put me in cryo until they figured out a way to control me.”  
Under her breath, she said “but they forgot about me.”  
“Here let me take your mug for ya.” She took the mug and I felt her hand touch mine, her hands are so small, I couldn’t imagine her being a super soldier, she seemed so delicate.  
As she was washing the mugs she said from the counter “A group of archeologists had found me in an abandoned military barracks. I woke up and made my way back to The Bronx and a year later I was asked to join the avengers.” She turned back around to face me “and that’s my story.”  
“what about your abilities can you control them now?”  
She giggled at my comment. “Yes, yes, I can control my abilities now.”  
“Hey, uh Yvonne where are all of the others?”  
“Oh, they usually go out on Sundays, which is perfect because it gives me time to clean this place and do the laundry.”  
“Do you ever go out on Sundays?” She cares so much for everyone here, amazing.  
She took a seat in the chair in front of me. “No, I don’t ever go out maybe occasionally to shop or run a few errands, well, it’s getting late I’m going to go up to bed, your laundry is outside your door. Have a good night James.” She left the kitchen and headed for her room.  
“Good night, I’ll talk to you later.” I told her as she made her way down the hallway.  
I suppose I should head to bed too. As I made my way down the hall I noticed everyone had clothes in a basket in the hallway right in front of their doors. As soon as I hit the bed I was out like a light.  
“Ugh, morning already?” I got out of bed to the sweet smell of coffee. Guess I’ll make my way to the kitchen and grab something to eat.  
“Mornin Buck, how’d you sleep?” Steve was happy as usual no surprise there, that man is always a morning person.  
“And a well and good morning to you!” Thor was always too enthused in the mornings I guess that’s how all demigods are, still can’t get over the fact he’s even real.  
Nat and hawk boy or whatever his name is, arguing over what was the best weapon, arrows or guns. Tony isn’t up yet, banner was on his computer, Sam was eating bacon, Vision and Wanda were discussing politics, such an odd couple but hey who am I to judge? I couldn’t help but notice Yvonne wasn’t up yet.  
“Steve where is Yvonne?” Come on Bucky don’t blush, don’t blush. Shit.  
“She’s eating breakfast in her room.” Steve gave me a smile.  
“Oh okay, I guess I’ll have some coffee or something it’s too early.”  
I decided to make my way to Yvonne’s room. I could hear her listening to music, I made my way to the door and knocked “Hey, Yvonne. it’s Bucky.”  
“Just a second!” I could hear her walking towards the door. “Hello, James, how can I help you this morning?”  
“Uhhh…” shit, what do I tell her? “just thought I’d stop by and say hello.”  
“Would you like to come in James?” She had the warmest smile.  
“yes, sure, I mean if that’s okay with you.” Is reading minds one of her powers? I’m convinced it is now.  
I stepped inside her room and it was like walking into the 40’s, not an electronic in sight except her phone that laid on her vanity. The room smelled of Chanel no.5, the room was decorated in furniture and décor from the forties. It matches her personality for sure.  
“Go ahead James take a seat, I don’t bite.”  
I took a seat on the small loveseat in front of the foot of her bed.  
“just don’t spill your coffee on my vintage French Gilt Settee Sofa, I was just getting ready for the day. I am so glad they still make air-spun powder I’d be so lost without it. How is your morning so far?”  
“Good, good. You really love the forties, don’t you?” well clearly, Bucky she does.  
“Yes, I guess it’s just familiar, it’s what I know. What I miss.”  
I got up to look at some of the pictures on the wall. There was one hanging on the wall, I’m sure it was her, same black hair, same smile. “Is this picture of you?”  
“Ah, yes my graduation photo, oddly enough when I came back to the states my younger sister was still living in our childhood home, try explaining to someone older than you that you’re their older sibling.”  
“how’d that go over, did you she believe you?”  
“well, not exactly, my whole family had believed I died in some horrible accident, they even had a memorial service for me, couldn’t imagine what my parents felt. My sister just couldn’t believe I was standing in her doorway. Sadly, my sister passed away six months after the fact.”  
“I’m very sorry to hear that, couldn’t imagine what that felt like.”  
“it’s okay I just wish I could’ve had more time with them, but my nieces are in my life and so are their children.” Her smile beamed like the brightest star, I’m glad she has family left, she deserves it.  
“I suppose I should get going, I don’t want to keep you from your daily beauty regimen.”  
“Well, thank you for stopping by James, have a good day.”  
“Thank you, have a wonderful day ma’am.” Am I smiling? I don’t want to smile too much she might think I’m odd, hell she probably already thinks that.  
I was headed back to my room, I decided that while I’m living here I’ll make myself scarce, didn’t want to bother everyone that’s here, I figured I would spend the day cleaning my guns, figuring out how to use the damn computer Tony put in my room. Maybe use the google, or figure out Email since everyone insists on me getting one, I don’t get why I just can’t use the regular mail.  
Okay, let’s see here, Tony said to press this button… here? Oh, yep that seems to have done something. Uh, okay he said to click this thing? He said the one that looks like a fox around a blue ball and to never use something called “internet explorer” whatever that means. Okay, it’s doing something, alright let’s use the google. Apparently, I’m already using the google. Let’s see “the winter solider” wow, that’s a lot of information, uh, I don’t really think that’s a good idea. Um, alright “the avengers”, huh apparently, I can buy a replica of Steve’s shield for only $99.99, might have to remember that one. Let’s see, blah, blah Thor this, hawk guy that, “déjà vu” that must be Yvonne, I had no idea she went by anything else, wow, the news seems to really like her. This is something else.  
Oh, man what time is it? 12 o’clock in the afternoon already? I can’t believe I just spent all that time watching stupid dog videos. I should get something to eat and enough of that internet crap. The kitchen seems so far away, I just want some coffee, not really a good lunch but whatever.  
“Hey, Buck, come to get some lunch? Yours is on the counter over there.” Steve was sitting at the table along with everyone else eating lunch, talking, and having a good time.  
“what are you talking about? I just came to get some coffee.”  
“yeah, I know, but Yvonne makes us lunch every day, we tell her not too but she insists. That woman can cook and bake like no one’s business.”  
“Yeah, last year she made me a cake in the shape of a bird’s nest, because she thought it was funny, but it was actually the best damn cake I have ever had.” Clint, always talked with his mouth full, one of these days he’s going to choke, I just know it.  
Sam added to the conversation “And when Christmas rolls around, oh man, talk about eating fit for a king, and don’t even get me started on Thanksgiving.”  
“She prepared burgers made only from the finest of ham!” Thor kept going on about how good the burgers were, that man will get excited over anything.  
“well that’s nice of her, I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.” I grabbed a plate and started down the hall, I stopped in front of Yvonne’s bedroom but I didn’t want to bother her anymore, but I wanted to thank her for lunch. I continued on my way and then turned around and knocked on her door.  
“Come in!”  
I opened the door and saw Yvonne dragging out a large box labeled “curtains” I laid my plate down and helped her with the box. “here, I’ll get that for you.” I picked the box up and laid in on the loveseat.  
“thank you, James.”  
“no problem, what are you up to?” I sat down on her vanity chair and began to eat my lunch. “by the way this is one of the best burgers I’ve had in a long, long time.”  
“well, summer is coming up soon and I figured I change out my curtains to let in more light, and you think that’s good you should go to the comfort diner on 45th street, they have some of the best food.”  
She begun to take the curtains already hanging up in her room, she looked like she is having a bit of trouble and she looked damn cute too.  
“you need some help with that?”  
“no, no I think I got this. Want to see something cool?”  
“well, that depends on what that something is.”  
“well usually I don’t use my powers to do chores but lately I have just been too lazy to do it the ‘human’ way.” She just stared at the curtains and they started to undo themselves from the rods.  
“How in the actual hell are you doing that?”  
“manipulation, my dear James, I can 'posses' things with my mind, human, inanimate, whatever the case may be. I don’t do it often, it’s not one of my favorite powers, although it makes me feel like I’m Belle from beauty and the beast.”  
“I’m sorry, Belle? Beauty and the beast?”  
“right, you probably haven’t seen any of the new Disney movies.”  
“They have new Disney movies? Oh, man it’s been a while since I’ve even watched Disney.” She probably thinks I’m a real loser now, nice.  
She was folding the curtains with the most precision I’ve ever seen. “Uh-huh, there’s about 11 Disney princesses now, my personal favorite is Mulan. We should watch it sometime.” She wants to watch a movie with me? count me the hell in.  
“Sure, yeah that’d be great, plus there’s a lot of movies that I’m probably very behind on.”  
“that makes two of us then, so it’s settled we are going to watch Mulan, if you aren’t busy tonight we can watch it then.”  
I was supposed to train with but screw that I’m watching Mulan with Yvonne “Nope, no my schedule is free.” Sorry, Steve.  
“Great, we’ll watch it after dinner.” Her voice sounded so beautiful and had such a wonderful tone, she seemed excited, not sure why she would want to watch a movie with an ex-assassin who has a metal arm, but I’m not complaining.  
Suddenly, she just disappeared, completely vanished. “Uh, Yvonne, where did you go?” almost as quick as she disappeared she came back again.  
“Sorry, that happens sometimes. Usually, if tend to get excited, angry or just show too much emotion, it just happens.”  
“Don’t worry about it, doll. I’ll see you later.” I couldn’t help but smile at her she was too nice to me, for whatever reason.  
“I’ll see you later James.”  
I left her room and she closed the door behind me and heard a faint giggle and a quiet “yes!”  
Making my way back to my room Steve stopped me and asked, “still up for training tonight, buck?”  
“Well, not…not exactly... I have a change of plans.” Oh, god if I tell him he will for sure never let me live this one down.  
Steve looked at me and the biggest smile crept on his face. “You’re hanging out with Yvonne, aren’t you?”  
“Whhhat? I-I mean well, you see…”  
“You are, aren’t you? Ha! I knew you two would hit it off.” At this point, his laughter spread through the building I’m sure all of New York could hear him.  
“I swear to god Steve, I will punch you, we’re just going to watch a movie together as friends, that’s all.”  
“Alright, alright, calm down, I didn’t mean any offence, it’s just since she joined we’ve been trying to get her to come out more and socialize, I don’t think she quite feels like she fits in around here. The girls been through a lot, I’m glad you two are getting along.”  
“yeah, I know she told me some about her past.”  
Steve headed down the hall past me as he was walking he looked back at me and said, “Good luck with date night Buck!”  
I swear I’m going to punch him, I really am.  
I needed more coffee so I made my way to the kitchen once again.  
“Hey, hey lover boy, heard about date night.” Sam called out as I entered the kitchen, snickering like a 12-year-old.  
“Oh, come on Steve? Really? Real mature.”  
“What? He didn’t hear it from me.” Now both of them were snickering like 12-year old’s.  
“you two are so childish, I’ll be in my room.”  
“Bet you a twenty it’ll be a month before they start dating.”  
“I’ll take you up on that bet, cap.”  
“you got yourself a Deal.”  
“Mr. Barnes?” F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke through the speakers in the room.  
“Yes? Dinner is being served.”  
“Thank you, weird robot lady.”  
“What did you say Mr. Barnes?”  
“Um, nothing. Thank you.”  
Making my way to the kitchen I could hear everyone clamoring around the kitchen and the smell of food.  
“Mister metal arm! Just in time for the best Asgardian feast you’ve ever had! Salted pork and plenty of ale!”  
Yvonne turned to me and clearly saw my look of concern “it was Thor’s turn to cook tonight, it’s not actually as bad as you think it is.”  
“I’ll take your word for it, but you better be right.”  
“so, there I was, fighting the Midgardian serpent… just as he was spewing the most fowl poison, I threw Mjonir at the fowl beast and off he went into the ocean!”  
Dinner was over and we were listening to everyone swapping war stories. Thor, had some rather interesting ones.  
“So, whose turn is it to clean up.” Clint asked with a mouth full of bread.  
“Not me, I did it last week. How about capcicle?”  
“No can do Tony, I already had my turn.”  
“Tasha?”  
“Clint, I already had my go.”  
“well, Thor made dinner, Yvonne does the dishes on the weekends already, Sam’s turn was last Wednesday, Wanda and visions turn was last Thursday, so that means it’s left to our newest recruit, winter boy over here.” Tony always enjoyed making me do everything and anything that I could, can’t say I blame the guy, plus I suppose it should be my turn.  
“Sure, I have no problem cleaning up.”  
“Hey, guys if we don’t hurry we’re going to miss the big bang theory.” Bruce barely talked but when he did it always had something to with either shows or science.  
“Race you!” tony ran from the table.  
“come on tony this isn’t a race.” Steve raced after him, Clint, Sam, Wanda, vision, Thor and Natasha followed behind.  
“I’ll help you clean up, they always tend to leave a big mess.” Yvonne began picking up dishes one by one.  
“No, it’s okay you do enough already, I think I got this.” I picked up a plate without thinking in my left hand and broke it.  
“Right, sure you do James. Sure, you do.” She giggled from behind the stack of plates.  
“Okay, that was on accident, but I will gladly accept your help.”  
“how about I wash and you dry them?” she walked over to the sink and dropped everything into the sink.  
“Sounds, like a plan.” I walked over and stood beside her and grabbed a towel from the drawer next to the right of me. “Can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure, James what’s on your mind?”  
“almost every time I talk to you are always doing something, cleaning, cooking, doing your makeup and hair. You seem to never take a break.”  
She laughed at my question “So you noticed that huh? I like to keep busy. I mean it’s been five years since I was found. I’ve gotten a lot better at controlling my… abilities but I noticed if I go still and try to relax they go haywire, so I found it best to keep busy, if my brain isn’t occupied it’s not good.”  
“That’s interesting. So, your mood and emotions have… a lot to do... and I broke another plate, I guess I don’t know my own strength sometimes.” Nice, just nice Bucky just keep on breaking things why don’t you.  
She laughed again and shook her head “I swear if I had a dime for every time someone broke a dish, I’d have enough money to replace every single dish in this place.”  
“That was the last dish, so how about that movie doll?” I’m totally making myself to be a fool right now.  
“Sure, you head on out and I’ll grab some popcorn and be right out.”  
I made my way to the living area on the second floor the others were using the room next to the kitchen. Things are going so well so far and it’s only the second day I’ve been here. I feel welcomed and accepted for once. I made my way into the room and waited for Yvonne. I took a seat on the sofa and waited.  
“I brought popcorn, pretzels, chips, fruit, and licorice. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I brought a bit of everything.” She made her way into the room and laid a giant tray down on the coffee table in front of me and a stack of movies right beside it.  
“You didn’t have to do all this now.” She really does think of everything, doesn’t she?  
“Well, no but It’s not a proper movie night without snacks.” She moved towards the t.v, inserted a disc and made her way back to the sofa.  
“I can’t argue with you on that one.”  
“Right, see if she cut off all her hair like that with a sword that would not have looked like that.”  
“So, she’s just going to sneak into the Chinese army? Yeah, that seems real safe.”  
“Thank you for the oh so lovely commentary James.”  
It was almost midnight when we got half way through the stack of dvds.  
“That scar is a real asshole, I don’t like him. So, what’s next on the list of movies?” I looked at Yvonne and she had the most beautiful smile on her face.  
“Well, there’s tangled, or my personal favorite Monsters inc. which isn’t a Disney movie its Pixar but it’s still great.”  
“I don’t care you can pick.”  
“Then monsters inc. it is!” She always spoke with the most upbeat spirit I ever heard.  
“Seriously? Does her parents not know where she is? Am I right?”  
I heard a faint snoring and looked over to see Yvonne fast asleep on the armrest. She looked so peaceful. I turned off the t.v put everything away and cleaned up the mess. “Yvonne? hello? Wake up.” yeah didn’t think she would wake up.  
I picked her up and carried her up to her room I still couldn’t believe she was a crime fighting hero who was adored by so many people yet she was small and fragile looking. I headed down the hall past the living room where the others were still watching late night t.v. I heard Steve whisper “now isn’t that just adorable.” as I walked by them. Yep, still going to punch him. I got to her door and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to open it, I walked in and laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her and left. Tonight, was one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time.


End file.
